The Untold Story
by twightlight96
Summary: Master Yen Sid seeks the long forgotten Foretellers and so he summons an old friend who is wise in the Keyblade War. She then tells him a long forgotten and unknown tale of one of the first Keyblade Wielders, Diana.
1. Chapter 1

**okay my last KH story didn't pan out too well so I decided to scrap it and create another. I made it more like a frame narrative and hope it works. The outer story takes place after DDD and the inner one takes place before and during the Keyblade War. I hope you like it. c:**

* * *

><p>The Mysterious Tower:<p>

Yen Sid sat at his desk thinking about all that had occurred. Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery Exam, Xehenort's plans, and the coming war. His thoughts were interrupted only by a knock on his door.

''Come in.'' he said and soon saw a woman enter.

She had brown hair that flowed like a river. Her eyes were as deep brown as her hair and full of kindness. She wore an elegant dress of green made of silk. She soon smiled as to greet the master.

''Hello, old friend what is it that you summoned for me?'' she spoke with a silvery voice that sounded like little birds singing in the spring.

''I am afraid Xehanort has returned lady Dahlia.''

''But didn't he destroy himself by turning into that heartless of his?'' Dahlia asked.

''I'm afraid so for as you know when the nobody of a person is destroyed as well as the heartless the original person they created will return.''

''Of course. That was a theory of mine I proposed when the heartless began gathering in larger forces after practical testing this theory proved true. I suppose he found out for himself.''

''Yes, he did but using this to his advantage he has gathered twelve versions of himself in hopes of creating the X-blade to open the way to a new X-blade war.''

''You mean he created 12 vessels of himself!?'' she cried in the realization.

''Yes. Now he is seeking for his 13th while we must gather 7 of light to stop him. That is why I called you.''

''I heard that the X-blade was broken into 13 dark and 7 light pieces but what does Xehanort think unless he maintains a constant equilibrium between the two sides it would never work and if he battles in the grounds of the old keyblade graveyard it would give him too much of an advantage.'' Dahlia cried out seeing obvious faults in his plan.

''None the less he plans to do just so and must be stopped.''

''Understood, how can I help?''

''Xehanort had targeted Sora, the strong keyblade warrior I told you about. I am troubled he may target the boy again and if he falls we will surely need a strong keyblade wielder to take his place. Unfortunately, the remaining welders we have may not be strong enough to combat even one version of himself at the time.''

''Then how can I help? I am only scholar and can not help them learn about the keyblade usage they would need to be at a master's lever.''

''No but you know more about the keyblade war's timeframe more than anyone else. There were keyblade wielders of old who could be of aid to us, the fortellers. But their fate is shrouded in mystery and they may be our only hope.''

''Then you may as well give up. I know their tragic tale none survived the war. I know because I have kept the only remaining record from that war written by the only known warrior to survive the destruction of the first world and beyond the new worlds construction. It tells of what became of them and there books of power which unfortunately there location was not disclosed by the author.

''But perhaps the tale may tell of what became of them none the less. Please tell me this tragic tale of yours.''

''Very well I shall take you into her eyes and you may yourself see how the worlds came to be.''

It is with great hope that I write my tale in hope of preserving the memories and truths as best I can from the war of the keyblades I, myself, am a keyblade wielder and I hope this tale will benefit its reader in any possible way. In the interest of all of it being told as much as possible I shall start all the way at the beginning and all the way to the present. I must apologize if I with hold information or if my opinions are anything but the truth for I am not perfect but shall tell this tale as best I can.

My tale begins from the person with whom helped start these chain of events. Her name was Diana and she was born in Daybreak Town, a safe place for those fighting to protect the light. She was pure of heart with hair as red as the morning sun with skin soft as the ocean waves. She was as beautiful as a newborn flower's petals. Her heart and body were as lovely as possible. But my description pales in comparison to her true beauty.

She lived as I've said in Daybreak Town living peacefully with the citizens. The world was peaceful as ever; no needs or wants were unfulfilled. People lived in harmony here especially since this world was said to border the legendary land called Kingdom Hearts. The people worked well with each other and their lights shined reaching out and uniting the lands. The Lanes Between as they were called were at that time open to everyone connecting the whole world together from our world to the other most regions of the world.

Diana was the governor's daughter who was in charge of the city and the nearby plains. His job was to make sure the town was working in harmony and keep the city flourishing especially by sending goods to far off exotic lands.

Diana herself dreamed of reaching those lands. To see what all was beyond the town's limits but her father she continued to grow up in the small world and as the days passed her age only enhanced her enchanting beauty. The very thing that would cause the very thing that would destroy her.

Her life was simple and clean with her mostly wandering the streets and picking up the supplies she and her father needed for survival. They were all they had left since her mother passed giving birth to her a possible omen perhaps? Even I can not know what those last hours were like but I digress.

The trips between the streets gave her time to dream and one day her daydreaming caused her to not notice a young man in her path and they bumped right into each other. She fell on her back and then shouted something like this.

''Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was-'' she began as she got a look at the man.

His face could only be described in one word, handsome. His deep green eyes showed a compassion like no other and his dark hair fell down to his shoulders like a river. He had those laugh lines some people are seen to have and looked like the most delightful man.

''No problem miss. I should have been more careful. Here let me help you.'' he smiled cheerfully and helped her up.

''Thank you. My name is Diana.''

''And my name is Jarod, tell me would mine giving me company on this fine day. Perhaps a walk through town.''

''I think that would be lovely.''

That was the first time they spent together now then rather than making this story too lovee-dovee and longer than necessary I will briefly state what happened for the next few years.

Unlike the days of old, Diana now spent time with the new friend she had made. As time wore on the two drew closer together and they often spent long hours together talking. Spending time together and brought happiness to there lives which would forever bind them together. However, their happiness was shattered one day. The darkness which in Daybreak Town was thought to be a myth or legend had begun spreading like wildfire across the land. It drew out dark feelings of pride, jealousy, and anger which soon had everyone turning against one another. Those without hearts the heartless began to appear and fearing the spreading darkness most worlds segregated themselves by closing the Lanes Between but alas corridors of darkness now connected every world to one another. The spreading darkness soon caused a riot and when the now proud governor stood to dilute the rebellion he paid for his life. Diana was devastated but found comfort at last with Jarod and they confessed their love to one another.

Then when the city seemed on the verge of collapsing a powerful master of light wielding a strange blade he called Keyblade came and banished the heartless invasion. He soon became the hero of the town but he was gaining on in his years and knew he needed to leave behind heirs to help protect the world. To this end he created 5 tomes which he wrote in all the wisdom he knew and then he hid till he would find the people to take them and his place. He asked the people to come forward with all children within their teens who must all be cloaked so none could see them and come forward to be tested. The best students would become his pupils and eventually masters.

Diana and Jarod had both been around 17 at the time and were sent to stand before the heroic master. He stood in front of the cloaked people and some strange magic to test their hearts. I believe Diana's was strong enough and before long she along with 5 other children none of which she knew were asked to step forward and then he spoke.

''You are the strongest of your people. I ask for you to come forward and become chosen of the great keyblade and be told all there is to be done. To take an oath and thus be reborn amongst ranks of keyblade wielders. To be dedicated as protectors of the world and to dedicate your lives to its cause. To renounce all of your old life and begin anew, if you agree then come with me but if you can not then stay like the cowards you are.''

Diana froze at the thought of leaving all she loved behind but she saw Jarod watching and nodding as though to say go and follow you dreams I will wait for you.

She and the others immediately stepped forward. He turned to the first a woman wearing a purple cloak.

''You shall now be known as Anguis.''

He then named a young man in yellow Leopardos, another Unicornis, another Ursus, and then another one wearing black he named Goatius. Last, he came to Diana and gave her new name Vulpeaus. After which, the four were whisked away to a new world which unfortunately I do not know its name or what its like. However, I do know Vulpeaus never forgot her old life and longed to have part of it. I think that's why she later returned in secret during training to find Jarod still waiting for her and under the cover of night they pronounced their vows something her master forbade. Then later as she hid this secret she had to hide another she was going to have a child.

The two fortellers know as Unicornis and Leopardos soon found out and helped her hide it from their master. For nine months, he never knew the truth and then she had her child a daughter whom she named after long forgotten name Diana.

By know you must surely be questioning who I am and how I know this. It is simple she told me after all my name is Diana and most parents tell their kids about their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, time for another chapter and the first one for this year! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! c:**

* * *

><p>''I never suspected that those ancient wielders had children.'' Yen Sid mulled over.<p>

''I'm afraid Vulpeaus was the only one. Diana is the only known link to any of them.''

''But what became of her?''

''That was only the beggining. The next part was about her childhood.'' Isabella said before once again taking them back into the past.

My mother soon became a great keyblade wielder and along with the others were charged with guarding a special book. All except Goatius who was charged with checking up on the worlds within the darkness. The books contained knowledge of the future including a chilling tale of the end of light. To this end they swore to defend the light and soon recruited thousands of young children to their cause and began fighting the powers of darkness with the powers of the future.

This is something you've already heard I assume but it did have a much greater role on my life than one would belive. She and I often spent time far apart and were often seperate for long periods of time. Sometimes I would miss her on birthday while she was out using her knowledge to combat the darkness. The few times we spent together were fun and I often wished for her to be with me always.

However, around my 12th birthday, and excuse me for not boring you with the details of my youth for even being only in my 20's they seem too distant and time has worn most of it away, was when the changes inside me began. My lightful youth was filled with joy and happiness so much that darkness seemed like a fairytale, a story told to explain why my mother was away for so long. But alas every child must grow up and realize it is real and can not be changed. The heartless began reappearing in the town and the war that kept my mother away soon was taken to the streets. I was told to stay inside and not to leave lest they steal my heart. I watched above as the people of the town were being terrorized and hearts being ripped out only for the carnage to manifest as still more heartless. After time, the fighting subsided but I had changed feeling like it was my duty to help protect the town. Father thought I was being a kid but little did he know.

This was one of the first changes that lead me to grow up and also for the darkness of my heart to come alive. The days when I saw my mother still were wonderful but yet I took more looks at what charatirized me and my parents. Mother was beautiful with red hair that looked like it came from a rainbow and like that blessedly enchanting sight so was she. Her heart shone with a light that almost always drew any hiding heartless out and soon fell to its strength. However, I saw that father was far more mellow. His features too were undenaiably good looking but his heart did not shine out bring light to every room and as he took care of me some of his charcterists rubbed off. His simple smile and his kind personallity and whenever he told a lie how he rubbed his head on the back or whenever he laughed and had to rub just beneath his nose. In the end, I felt and even looked more like my father since I too had long black hair and green eyes as well as a thin stature with more height than normal. Heck at 12, I was already 5 ft 4 in and still growing.

As I grew up, I only saw more of myself in my father and almost nothing from my mother. In time, I became jealous of her for being so beautiful inside and out while I was far more plain on the inside. By 15, I was mostly independent whereas my mother had been dependent until she had completed her training in her twenties.

However despite my petty jealousy, I still loved her dearly and wished to be more like her. That was when I had the dream that most chosen for the keyblade had at earlier ages. I stood on a huge pillar with my image on it. All around were circles filled with all my friends and family with me in the center and then that mysterious voice called out.

''So your ready for journey at last. I must commend you for although you may doubt in yourself, you are a marvel. Whomever gets you should treasure you. Now then before you will appear 3 keyblades, all you have to do is choose one.''

Then three keyblades appeared each one looked strange and very unique.

''These look nothing like the keyblades of the warriors of light.'' I questionedly said staring at the three.

''You are unique gaining the blade by blood and heart's strength. You've never shone any powers of magic though so these blades each hold a unique ability. The one you choose will give you that power that will be yours and your descendants power forever.''

''What are the options? I see one with a unicorn hilt with a purple butterfly. One that has a yingyang hilt and blade. And the last is a bizzare clock hand looking one...''

''The first gives power over nature. The second over balance. And the last over time. So which will it be.''

''None of these look appealing. Say if this is my heart can I choose to have my own power and keyblade?''

''Very well. Then imagine the keyblade you wish and it will appear. The power you must choice after it has formed.

I thought it should hold a moon to represent myself and beautiful points for the blade to be melded to a the hilt by a blue and gold center broken into three parts. The gold one in the center with two blues on the outside traced with golden bands locked around the center. The hilt should have wings extending out from a blue heart with an X and a cross etched onto the front. Then the handle to hold should be elegantly matching the rest. In an instant the blade appeared just I invisioned.

''Wow! It's beautiful.''

''Now what power do wish to have?''

I thought time wouldn't always work and was dificult to work with. Normal magic seemed pointless. Flowers, lightning, light, and most elements seemed rather obvious. However, with dominion over space one could alter reality in their favour and in emergencies get out of harms way...

''I wish to have dominion over space to be able to teleport myself and alter reality to my advantaage and to move other things to an extent like telekensis.''

''Very well then you will be a mistress of space. Enjoy your new weapon and your new ablitities.'' the voice replied before I was cast out of dreams.

The next day my mother showed up and then I smiled before saying.

''Mother, you will never guess what happened last night.''

''What Diana dearest.'' she said as she turned to take off the mask she wore everywhere but at home.

''This.'' I said before holding out my left hand and the keyblade appeared in it.

My mother turned around and gasped just as a felt something in my right hand.

''But how?'' she cried.

''How what?'' I said as I followed her gaze and stared blankly into my right hand. Sitting rather strangely was the keyblade used by most keyblade wielders. I was wielding two keyblades at the same time.

''Do you just say two keyblade?!'' cried Yen Sid in the middle of the story.

''Yes, she apparently was the first ever know. A matter of fact she is the only human known to have done it until Sora came along. However, she did not have another's heart. It was a natural ability.''

''Then she would have been a great asset. Xehanort is strong.''

''Yes but even he has his limits. Besides without a 13th vessel his plan is useless. Tell me before we continue do you have any idea if he might target someone other than Sora?''

''No. Sora is the most logical choice that he has in this time.''

''So he used timetravel, that was rather reckless. But it does tell us he ran out of options.''

''What do you mean?''

''If he couldn't get to anyone else besides 12 people than not only can we guess correctly who is in it but we can deduce he can't get any other members from the past. Who all do we know is in it?''

''Xehanort, his heartless Ansem, Xemnas (his nobody), Braig (a mercanery he hired long ago), Isa (a person who became a nobody and joined his ranks from Radiant Gardern), and his younger self.''

''And their positions.''

''Based on assumption and their seating in the order I stated they are 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, and 12.''

''Well, Braig seems to be a vessel made in the past so I'd assume when he had that boy Vanitas he turned him and the time he took over Terra are the numbers 5 and 6.''

''How do you figure?''

''Xehanort has one fault, he keeps everything tidy and well prepared. He probably did it in the order he created them minus his heartless and nobody and put his younger self in as number 12 due to running out of useful vessels. Now number 7 was from the organization?''

''Yes.''

''I did research on them and rather funnily dug up info. on their work. They apparently were creating replicas of people. At least two were successful, I'd assume Xehanort would turn them since their hearts were created either artifically or naturally making numbers 8 and 9. As to 10 and 11, he'd probably choose someone either from his orginal orgization, another version of himself, ro someone close to his heartless.''

''You seem certain of this very real possibility.''

''Yes, but if I'm right then your a guardian short because that leaves Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, and Lea if you truly believe Sora may become a vessel. If not then those must be the guardians of light.''

''I don't doubt Sora but Xehanort can still waver anyone's alligence. He did it to Terra and Riku even Sora may be convinced to join him if his friends lives are in danger. He cares too much for them and Xehanort could use them as a bargaining chip to sway Sora.''

''The boy is still most likely a target. Xehanort knows he's a strong adversary. No doubt if he doesn't turn him that his plans may fall apart again and he'll never get the X-blade. But enough of this specilation there is more to be told. Next we'll see her first advetures and her encounters with the six apprentices of old.''


End file.
